


Love; More Than A Mask Can Hide

by illuminousink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, ChanSoo - Freeform, Depiction of Depression, Depression, Depressive Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hero Chanyeol, Heroes & Villains, Hostage Situations, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Villain DO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminousink/pseuds/illuminousink
Summary: PROMPT #16Villains aren’t meant to win, they lose in books, they lose in movies and they love in real life. Well that was until supervillain DO won against superhero Chanyeol. Seoul has never been the same since.This fanfic is part of Chansoo Fest Round 1: Lockdown.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	Love; More Than A Mask Can Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> First off, I wanted to say thank you for reading this fic. It was a literal roller coaster of ride to write this. It was fun and also frustrating to describe the details. But it was so rewarding when it was done.
> 
> Secondly, I wanted to thank my wonderful beta, Brianna(@dohkiss), who was there to brainstorm with me. Her comments and suggestions really motivated me to finish this fic. And the way she excitedly encouraged me meant the whole world to me while writing this. I do want to give her a huge, huge credit for this because she suggested a lot and also help me with how the fic went. Thank you Brianna!  
>  This also goes to my friends who helped me shape the timeline of this fic, they literally threw so much timelines to me that I had to choose just specific ones. Thank you so much!
> 
> Lastly, I hope you guys like it and I hope that the prompter likes the fic that I made. Enjoy!!
> 
> PROMPT #16  
> Villains aren’t meant to win, they lose in books, they lose in movies and they love in real life. Well that was until supervillain DO won against superhero Chanyeol. Seoul has never been the same since.
> 
> WARNING/// Please double check the tags. This warning is also here to remind you.  
> CAUTION/// Depiction of Depression, Depressive Thoughts, Anxiety, Also contains Sexual Content

Darkness.

The room hasn’t seen the light of day ever since the owner of this place fell from the skies. Dust filled the room while the clutter lay dormant on the floors. If anyone were to enter, they would probably bring home a handful of dust as a souvenir.

Silence embraced the room, it felt as if no life was present but there’s a faint breath, the sound of inhaling and exhaling. Within the place’s dark silence was a man. He could barely remember the date nor the time, but he knew that he has been there for a long time.

He sat on the white couch adjacent to a massive wedding portrait hanging on the pearl grey walls in the living room. The guy’s red hair has already grown over the days of silence. He welcomed the quietness that surrounded him, though it breaks from time to time.

He hasn’t gone out of his home despite the chaos that has swallowed Seoul. His mind was empty, yet visions of his trivial past knocked and threatened him. His eyes wandered to the broken television under the portrait. It reminded him of the news he hoped he could forget. His ears rang, hearing the old news of Seoul falling into the vicious hands of the city’s worst villain.

_”…and confirmation of our greatest hero’s defeat.”_

_”The Villain won.”_

_”Breaking News, villains sing praises over the loss of our beloved hero—Blaze.”_

The guy gritted his teeth before shaking his head. Trying to push away the news reports that flashed on the TV before its untimely demise. 

Heroes and Villains. 

It was a world where gifted individuals rise to become one of the greater good or succumb to the evil within. And though not everyone was privileged enough to receive powers, those who do take it upon themselves to rise above those who are weak and rule among everyone. And that is where others took a stand to protect and defend.

Chanyeol was one of those people. He was gifted with the power of fire. His flames ranged from the hottest that could melt anything in its path to the flames of purity that cleansed people’s soul of malice and evil. Though his power may not work on everyone, it was still one of the most important discoveries the Hero’s Guild has ever found.

The Hero Guild was a renowned group that helped Heroes control their powers and become humanity’s help from the vicious villains that wish nothing but world domination.

But like any hero, he wasn’t as invincible as people thought he was. No. He was just a man who wore a costume to help others but behind that costume lies a man that valued his family, took importance of his friends, and someone who fell in love.

He bit his lip as he looked up. The wedding portrait that hung on the wall was his pride and joy. It was more because of the moment captured rather than what was on it. A perfect picture of two men donning their tuxedos with bright, loving smiles. A smaller guy wearing a white tuxedo with gorgeous brown locks that were swept back, delivering a sexy vibe. The other guy was taller with red hair who had a black suit on with one hand over his lover’s shoulders and the other holding his hand. The redhead scoffed at himself, gone was the life in his eyes. He was different from the man in the picture. No, that wasn’t right. He was the same man, only… broken.

When his eyes landed on his dearly beloved, his heart sank. He remembered how that twinkle in his lover’s eyes had become his oasis and his smile was the very definition of comfort. For him, Kyungsoo was everything; the man he treasured, the man he loved, the man who was his entire world.

Chanyeol let out a shaky breath as he stared at the picture, his mind revisiting the exact moment the picture was taken.

~~~

Chanyeol knew Kyungsoo was nervous yet he couldn’t help but smile at his lover. He could feel how cold Kyungsoo’s hands were, and despite having the ability to warm them up, Chanyeol simply kissed them before staring at those lovely shining eyes.

“It’s… really happening.” Chanyeol stated with a smile.

Kyungsoo nodded, agreeing to the statement. Chanyeol could feel his heart thumping inside his chest, the beauty of his lover swallowing him into a deeper pit of love. Kyungsoo was undeniably perfect for Chanyeol, and there was nothing in the world that could make him think otherwise.

“You mean… it’s _finally_ happening.” Kyungsoo raised a brow which Chanyeol found cute.

“Finally.” Chanyeol repeated before placing another kiss on his lover’s hand. He licked his lips before snickering, leaning in to place a kiss on his lover’s forehead. Chanyeol squeezed Kyungsoo’s hand, “Are you still nervous?”

Kyungsoo looked around before smiling. The autumn breeze layered a relaxing shiver on his skin as if relaying the perfection of today’s event. The nervousness he felt didn’t fade away, but he was glad that Chanyeol was there to stand by him. “Nervous about what’s going to happen after everything. But… I feel content. Although I can’t help but feel like we’re standing on top of a sandcastle.”

“Sandcastle? Whatever we have won’t easily break down like a sandcastle. I’ll make sure of it. You’re stuck to me from today until always.” Chanyeol smiled, lifting his lover’s hand to pat another kiss on it. “I love you, Kyungsoo.”

“I love you, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo smiled. 

To this day, Chanyeol found that smile to be the foundation of his existence. He couldn’t believe how he managed to live his life for so long without that smile. Just by seeing it, he could already feel the universe align into a beautiful cosmic agreement. _Kyungsoo is perfect_.

Chanyeol took that opportunity to lean in and capture his lover’s lips. Luscious lips that brought him more than comfort but something more satisfactory than the essence of life itself.

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


Chanyeol flinched awake from his daydream. His head throbbed in pain as the sound of sirens echoed in the neighbourhood. His gaze moved away from the picture on the wall, landing on the black-out curtains that covered the windows Kyungsoo used to leave open. His lover liked to stand by the windows, looking outside as if watching something. He said the lights on the buildings looked like twinkling stars in a sea of darkness. He liked watching the cars with their lights glimmering along the roads, illuminating the streets with bright reds and yellows.

The redhead let out a deep sigh.

As he thought about it, he remembered when the city gave this penthouse suite to him. He wanted to refuse it and live in a humbler home where he didn’t have prying eyes watching his every move. And though the place was gorgeous, he wanted to live in a secluded place where he could keep Kyungsoo all to himself. But it was when they were looking for a place to stay that he realized how the city’s gift would fill his lover with joy. 

When he saw Kyungsoo’s eyes glimmered with excitement at the sight of the scenery, he thanked the mayor and accepted their gift. However, he pleaded for one condition for his acceptance. It was that only government officials and his friends were to know about his whereabouts; no media personnel were allowed to know about his place of residency.

Months of living there were absolutely fantastic. He saw a striking difference with Kyungsoo, he was more cheerful, fulfilled and brighter than ever. He was happy his lover loved the place. And just like that, each and every square meter of the penthouse had significant memories that Chanyeol treasured. It was a place where he was going to call home. Not only for him but for his family with Kyungsoo.

But now, he wondered if he still deserved it. He should’ve been kicked out, ridiculed, and banished from the city after his crushing defeat. Yet, he was still there. He was still inside the place where he shared countless of memories with Kyungsoo. The times that brought him smiles, laughter, love. Painfully so, it was also the place that brought him sadness, tears, and pain.

A loud explosion earned his attention. It pulled him out of his trance, his feet moved on their own towards the windows to reach for the black-out curtains. He moved the curtain ever so slightly, peeking at what’s outside. 

He digested the city’s fall. Buildings were burning, people were running and amongst the chaos were heroes and villains fighting. He was too tired, too sick of fighting, that the sight of smoke coming out of burning buildings didn’t faze him anymore. The explosions were obviously from villains who rose in power after his failure.

The buildings burned in the sea of flames, the same ability that Chanyeol used to save them. He could hear the sirens over the distance, wailing into corners of every street in hopes to reach a destination that wasn’t destroyed nor consumed into nothing but ashes. His heart pounded at the scene in front of him, it was the fall of the place he once protected. People fled in panic, their screams of horror filling the streets. Laughter, that maniacal laughter pounded inside Chanyeol’s head. They were mocking him, laughing at his failure to protect the very city that hailed him a hero. 

He immediately closed the curtain when thoughts of his defeat crawled back in his mind like a parasite yearning to destroy him. His friend already healed the wound inflicted on him, but a different kind of pain enveloped him. It was a pain that no amount of healing can ever mend.

Chanyeol took a sidestep, leaning his back on the wall as he slid down. He covered his face with his palms when his head started to hurt again, but he welcomed the pain throbbing in his head. It was better, _far better_ , than that other pain he felt. 

Despite numerous days of isolation, the pain was still unbearable. Tears streamed down his face, and though he was tired of sobbing it still came out of him. He fell back into a pit of negativity. Chanyeol hissed, grabbing his chest and pounding his fist on it as if it’ll help ease the ache. The pain in his head wasn’t enough to cover the excruciating pain on his chest and no matter how many times he tried to pound it away, it would always come back to haunt him. Because he knew that no amount of pounding will ever stop his heart from beating.

It felt like a seed, rooting itself into the depths of his heart. And instead of flowers, it grew thorns that stabbed him. Viciously attacking him from the inside out. The roots grew deep, painfully settling themselves into Chanyeol’s heart like it was nothing but mere dirt. He hated it; the feeling, the sensation. What once bloomed with love, was now a source of pain for Seoul’s greatest Hero. Still— he hoped, he wished, and he desired what once was. Though he will never know if that day would ever come.

As his hands fell on the floor as another tear fell, he was ready to surrender to his mind’s pollution when he felt a familiar feeling on his palm. Looking over it, it was his superhero suit sprawled on the floor like a rag. He scoffed at it, thinking about how pathetic he’s fallen from the ray of hope that people labelled him to be.

~~~

Chanyeol smiled and the crowd cheered with heavy praises. Their voices filled with excitement as the mayor handed him the key to the city. A key that every hero hoped to receive. Of course Chanyeol was one of those heroes who wished to receive it, and now that it’s happening he couldn’t contain the happiness that was blossoming inside his heart. He was even more determined to help the people in need. He was going to save the city and then maybe the entire nation. He was thrilled, the adrenaline rushing through his veins and sending an electric kiss right under his skin.

“Thank you, Blaze! You have saved countless lives with your power. And for that, on behalf of the City of Seoul, I would like to say my sincerest thank you.” The mayor gave Chanyeol a 90-degree bow which the hero also gave back.

The camera flashed around. Taking a picture of him with his eye-catching hero costume. Wearing that recognizable red and orange ombre blazer that reached down to his knees with three chains hanging in front to keep it from falling, Chanyeol smiled at the camera even though he was wearing a mask that covered his pearly whites. His red leather pants always stood out, since the hero would often fly with his flames propelling him from the ground. His lovely red hair was pulled back, gelled into place so it won’t move. With his costume, people would always cheer when they see him. The colour red became a symbol of heroism to the people.

And even though Chanyeol’s mask made him look like a ninja, the people were happy to find sincerity in his eyes. What more, the voluptuous upper body that was free for people to look at was definitely a service to everyone. His defined chest and bulging abs was something worth staring at.

No matter how much people praised him, he was still human and respect always begets respect.

This was one of the reasons why people loved him. Unlike some heroes, he was down to earth and willing to help anyone as long as he possibly can. He would never hesitate to stop to save someone and that’s why everyone loved him.

_Almost everyone._

Chanyeol’s archnemesis, the elusive villain who goes by the pseudonym _Ekho_.

Ekho was quite a character. He was small but sassy, like a cat who’s raring to scratch you the moment you let your guard down. His black long-sleeved crop top gave him that lethal image of pure sex appeal while his tight black leather pants embraced his lovely thighs. A flared-out dark red cape was connected to his pants which often fluttered as he flew into the sky. And though his costume was already quite a show, certain parts like the sleeves and the sides of his pants were made out of see-through fabric that made him more appealing. Of course, as a villain Ekho donned a full mask that had a blue heart and red spade for its eyes.

He was different from other villains. He would always escape just when he’s on his way to jail. It’s like every time Chanyeol captures him, he slips out of his grasp and disappears without a trace. Chanyeol wasn’t even sure what his power was since it changed every time they faced each other.

Moments of their fight would often result in a massive clean-up. It didn’t take Chanyeol more than one fight to realize that whenever they needed to fight, he had to steer away from populated areas. The massive wreckage they caused in their first fight was enough for Chanyeol to know that facing him in the center of the city was too destructive for the people who lived there. The citizens appreciated this, of course, since the great hero Blaze thought of their safety before anything else.

Though he must admit that his fights with Ekho were quite amusing, to say the least, though the fights were peculiar as if they were staged for them to have fun rather than to actually dismiss each other from their position. The Hero that people praised against the Villain that people detested, it didn’t feel real before.

Until the time when Ekho crossed the line with hostages at stake.

“What are you planning to do with those people, Ekho?!” Chanyeol called out, his flames becoming a darker hue of red instead of the bright orange luster. It was getting harder to control due to the anger raging inside him.

When Chanyeol moved the fight to an abandoned lot, he was surprised to see that Ekho had set-up a surprise for him. He wasn’t sure how the villain knew where they would end up fighting but the villain set-up something as atrocious as hostages. But he was brutally awoken to the fact that Ekho was still, in fact, a villain.

A total of 9 hostages floated in mid-air when Ekho snapped his finger. It seemed to be a trigger for the hostages to appear right beside him as he floated on clear blue sky. His dark red cape waved along the wind as Chanyeol felt his heart hammer in his chest. He was worried about the hostages but seeing that the villain took a step like this touched his anger to awaken. The guy was probably controlling them while they were tied in mid-air.

He watched, as his archnemesis snickered at him. His crazy chuckled making an appearance which was often a sign that he was enjoying the panic that was brewing inside Chanyeol.

The Hero gritted his teeth as he continuously glanced between the non-responsive hostages and Ekho, thinking of a way to save them. He could still see the villain’s circular shield that entrapped him along with the hostages. He knew that the guy was a villain through and through but to use hostages all of a sudden… it wasn’t like him.

“I think it’s a great way to spice things up between us. Don’t you?” Ekho responded with a grin.

Chanyeol wasn’t one to give up. After all, he didn’t become a hero by doing half-ass things. He blazed through Ekho’s defensive shield this time, breaking it apart and successfully halting himself near the hostages. He was just about to release them when Ekho stopped him with his warning.

“Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn’t do that if I were you. If you so much as touch a hair on them, they’ll go kaboom.” Ekho snickered as he raised his hand to cup his cheek, tapping his finger on his mask. “What will you do now… hero?”

“Why are you pulling them into this fight, Ekho?! They’re innocent people! You shouldn’t hurt them like this!” Chanyeol stated which earned a hearty laugh from the villain.

“Spare me the hero speech, you don’t even know if these people truly are innocent. Are you forgetting that I’m actually a villain? Don’t think, for one second, that I’m letting any of you go. This will serve as your grave!” Ekho laughed as he clapped his hands.

Chanyeol felt a wave radiated from Ekho. He grunted as it passed him but he suddenly felt an ear-piercing screech before an explosion. Chanyeol watched in horror as one of the hostages caught fire. There was no response from the guy despite the flames devouring him. It was odd, the way the hostages seemed too out of it as if under a spell. Chanyeol immediately raised his hand, hoping to control the fire to minimize it and reduce the man’s burns. But he was surprised when the flames didn’t respond to his command

He heard another screech before the person next to the first, exploded just like before. Chanyeol heard Ekho’s laughter resounding in his ears but he refused to succumb to the villain’s taunts.

Since he was too preoccupied by the hostages, he didn’t notice that he was wide open for the taking. It was a sudden pull and the next moment, Chanyeol felt arms trapping his neck. His hands immediately landed on the arm on his neck, clawing it to stop the villain from choking him. He was still worried about the hostages so he shouldn’t lose his consciousness there.

But it was getting harder by the second, air was starting to bid its farewell and Chanyeol’s consciousness was starting to waver. A thought suddenly popped in his head and he covered his whole body with the red flames that consumed everything in its path.

Ekho clicked his tongue as he pulled away from Chanyeol. He gritted his teeth as he waved his hand over the burning flame on his arm. He was just about to attack the hero again when Chanyeol turned to face him.

“I’m not giving up on these people. And you won’t be able to stop me.” Chanyeol stated with determination as bright yellow fire sparked around him. The purity of the yellow fire was what Chanyeol often used to purify other flames that were out of control and become a beacon to help the regenerative ability of cells to reproduce faster and heal the people. The hero’s flame brightened as it radiated around him, expanding into a sphere to encircle the hostages with him.

As the Chanyeol’s flame created a shield, Ekho grumbled in anger to find his plans going awry. 

The flames that were once uncontrollable surrendered into Chanyeol’s control after the yellow fire touched it. The people who were burned by the explosions were critically injured but with the help of Chanyeol’s fire, their wounds slowly recuperated which led them out of death’s door.

He turned to Ekho with a smug look in his eyes. “I told you… I’m going to save them.”

Ekho called out the hero’s name in frustration, a curse that he’ll do worse next time. “I’ll make sure to get you next time, Blaze!” He blasted as he turned around to vanish into thin air.

This confrontation with Ekho was a wake-up call for Chanyeol. He thought the villain was different from the others who would hurt people for their enjoyment. But it was surprising for him, nonetheless, to know that the villain also had an evil streak in him. Which also led to feel disappointed that the villain he used to look forward to fighting still housed evil thoughts just like others do.

He wondered, however, if his green fire, that could zap the wiring in people’s heads, would somehow help change Ekho’s ways. But he wishes, from the bottom of his heart, that Ekho wasn’t as evil as he thought he was.

  
  


~~~

When the sound of the alarm finally reached Chanyeol’s ears, he stirred awake to find himself lying on the ground just beside the window. He could feel his stomach twist in pain as hunger knocked into his consciousness. He couldn’t even remember the last time he ate. Was it weeks ago? A month? Or was it months ago?

Time may have passed for people outside his penthouse but for Chanyeol, it felt like time stood still. It felt like he was stuck in a loop where pain was a fresh blossom that stabbed him right into his heart and once he shut his eyes to rest, it repeats into that cycle of pain to which he desperately hopes to stop. But how could he? Because in truth, he knew exactly what he needed to do to ease the pain that kept on reappearing. He just didn’t want to admit it to himself because…

A ray of sunshine distracted him from his thoughts. For the first time in a while, he saw the light of day peeking through the side of the curtain. Rising from the floor, he sat up to gaze upon the ray. The beauty of the sunlight reminded him of nothing but Kyungsoo’s smile. The brightness filled him with joy despite the tears that fell from his eyes. And though he closed his eyes to bask under the sunlight, he could feel the agony thumping along the beat of his heart.

He sniffled as he remembered Kyungsoo’s welcoming smile whenever he reached home. Those warm kisses that he had to tip-toe just to deliver. The moments when their lips melded together like it was supposed, meant to be. And though he knew his heart was within his chest, he could hear it tearing apart as memories of the happy days tried to devour his mind.

But he welcomed them with open arms. He was rather weak for them. You see, he never could shake away the moments when he reminisced about what was. Kyungsoo became such a big part of his life that no matter how many times he thought about him, all he could think of was the man he fell in love with. The man who became his sunlight, the very core of his existence.

He felt his stomach churn in hunger as he drowned in reverie. It then reminded him of pleasant surprises, fragrant food and warm, lovely, kisses.

~~~

“Welcome home!”

All the fatigue and stress that kept Chanyeol’s body sore immediately melted away the moment he heard his lover’s voice. There was nothing more effective than Kyungsoo’s presence to make Chanyeol feel ultimately better. He felt like he could do anything, simply because Kyungsoo was there.

“Hey, hon’.” Chanyeol smiled with brilliance afront the happiness he felt.

His husband immediately headed towards him, going on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips. When Chanyeol didn’t lower his head, Kyungsoo looked like the most adorable yet pitiful puppy that he has ever seen. Thus, the sight pulls the redhead to lean down and kiss his husband instead.

Most times, their kisses were light. Small pecks or quick smacks, but today he wanted more than just a simple kiss.

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s torso to pull his lover closer, erasing all the space between them. He could feel his husband’s arms copying his and he couldn’t help but smile. He knew Kyungsoo would say something about it but he used that opportunity to slip into his lover’s cavern and greet the other’s tongue. Slipping in was easy but pulling away and stopping was the hardest part. Though he never did want to in the first place, his hunger was already scratching his stomach like an animal yearning for food.

“The food’s gonna go cold, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo stated, the first to pull away from the kiss even though he went back for another bout.

“Mm.” Chanyeol mumbled with delight as he played with Kyungsoo’s lips. Desire brewing between the two while their food lay silently.

“Food.” Kyungsoo called out again, this time he was firm. He didn’t lean back to grab the opportunity for another kiss. He wanted to eat and he knew that Chanyeol was hungry, what with the growling sound coming out of his lover’s stomach.

“Mmhmm…” Chanyeol was so mesmerized by Kyungsoo that without lips to stop him, he aimed for his lover’s neck. A soft whimper trembled in Kyungsoo’s throat when Chanyeol’s lips met his neck. Despite the pleasure Chanyeol was delivering, Kyungsoo had to stand his ground and stop his husband or heaven knows this would be another mess he wasn’t willing to clean.

“Food’s ready, Chanyeol. Let’s eat.” Kyungsoo reasoned.

“Should I just eat you?” Chanyeol asked, looking at his lover’s eyes.

He watched as his lover scowled at him. “If you try to make love with me on the table again, I am never going to cook anything.” Kyungsoo threatened.

Chanyeol was a fool for his husband and everyone knew him knew that it was a fact. It only took Kyungsoo’s scowling face for Chanyeol to get a hold of himself and face the food prepared on the dining table.

“I wouldn’t want that. I guess I can always eat you later.” Chanyeol grinned, earning a light punch on his arm.

And with a kiss on his husband’s forehead, they both headed to the dining table to share a meal together.

~~~

A loud knock surprised Chanyeol to awaken. The bright sunlight was nowhere in sight and though it was still bright outside, he was sure that he had fallen asleep again. He furrowed his brows when the knocking came back. Only a few number of people knew his residency and the person he most wanted to see wouldn’t be knocking on the door because he’d definitely have a key.

Unmoving from his spot, Chanyeol stared at the door. There was another set of knocks before he heard a sigh. From the way the other person sighed, he could already pinpoint who it was. But even if he did know, he didn’t have it in him to answer nor move for the sake of entertaining them into his sanctuary—if that was still what it was.

“Chanyeol…” The person called out before letting out an awkward cough. “It’s… me. I’m sure you know, it’s-it’s Junmyeon.”

Chanyeol could hear the awkwardness surrounding the guy’s voice. He heard the guy come from time to time but he doesn’t remember why. Or maybe he does, he just doesn’t find it in himself to listen to the worries of others. He was still drowning, falling deeper and deeper into his abyss that the voices got too muffled to understand.

“C-Chanyeol… Would… It would really help us out if you could show yourself. Please… Seoul needs you. The people need their beacon of hope. We’re all counting on you. And I know… I know it’s such a heavy burden I’m placing on you but… Seoul just isn’t the same without you. Please… Please come out and save Seoul again.” Junmyeon begged, his voice filled with worry. This was the nth time that he pleaded but no matter what he said, Chanyeol never answered him. He was sure that his friend wouldn’t end it like this. He knew Seoul’s mightiest hero wouldn’t give up so easily.

But he thought wrong.

Chanyeol heard selected words from what Junmyeon uttered. Burden. It was definitely a heavy burden. Beacon of Hope? Him? What kind of beacon of hope loses to a villain? What kind of superhero loses to a villain all because he fell in love with them?

Chanyeol could hear the buzzing sound again. His ears rang and immediately covered them with his hands. He shut his eyes as he gritted his teeth.

_“I’ve been waiting for this day to come.”_

The voice rang back into his mind. The images of his last fight flashed in his mind. The danger he faced, the people who were harmed, the city in destruction, and the villain… without his mask on.

Chanyeol’s final move, the Desert Sun, a red destructive fireball so dense it resembled the sun. He was about to finish his archnemesis, to finally rid Seoul of that villain who turned worse as the days went by. He wanted to successfully place him in jail this time… but when the man removed his mask before the impact, Chanyeol froze.

The moment his face came into view, Chanyeol felt time stop. He could hear his heart pounding inside his chest as his flames roared in complete null. His mind chanted different reasons, making up excuses, and wishing that it was just a lie. But it wasn’t.

“Kyungsoo…?'' It was a breathless call. Chanyeol doesn't even remember how he managed to call out that name. No, it was impossible. Kyungsoo would never do this. Kyungsoo was normal, just like everybody else. Kyungsoo would never betray him.

Kyungsoo loved him.

“Surprised?” Kyungsoo chuckled. “It was all worthwhile. I finally get to see you crumble like this. Ahh… You look so pathetic right now.”

Chanyeol stared at the love of his life. His senses started to go numb as he tried to process everything. His mind was going blank, unsure what to believe in.

“It… It was all a lie…?” Chanyeol uttered.

There was a triumphant smile on Kyungsoo’s lips. And even without a confirmation, Chanyeol knew the answer to his question. He felt something in his chest shatter, his breath was stuck in his throat while all he could do was look.

Kyungsoo took that opportunity to release his own trick and summon his own Desert Sun. At that moment, Chanyeol finally realized why Ekho’s abilities changed every time they fought. He could steal powers and use them against others. All this time, he thought that Ekho’s powers were somehow connected to sound but it was to copy someone and return it to them.

Chanyeol knew he could stop Kyungsoo but if he did, then what should he do next? He wanted to fight back, to earn answers to questions that kept repeating in his head. But his body failed him. Though his mind knew that he needed to subdue the villain, his heart refused to hurt the man he valued like his world. Even his body refused to listen to his mind’s reasons. His arms limply fell on the side of his body as he stood in mid-air to stare at the person he called his husband.

Strong burning flames ignited onto him, pushing him down and crashing right through buildings before finally reaching the ground. He could feel the pain of the flames eating at him, swallowing him whole while Kyungsoo watched him. And though he felt like he was going to die because of the attack, the emptiness he felt in his chest was more excruciating than any attack he has ever received before.

“Kyungsoo…” He called out as the man he loved turned around to disappear.

And after that, the fall of the city’s mightiest hero echoed throughout the land.

~~~

Chanyeol’s last memory was hazy.

When he finally woke up from his coma, the doctors and nurses rushed to check on his condition. He was groggy but his mind needed to know answers. Despite the combined effort of several hospital staff, Chanyeol pulled the IV drips on his arm and tried to get out of bed.

He struggled his way out, wanting to leave to venture into the place he knew his husband would be. But they all stopped him.

All he wanted to do was find out more about what happened. He wanted answers. He wanted to know one important answer.

“Why…?” Chanyeol let out loud as he fell on the floor with tear-drenched cheeks. His mind falling back into the darkness after they successfully induced him to sleep.

The next time he opened his eyes, he was more aware of his surroundings. It was the hospital and he found it hard to believe that they would tie him to the bed. He needed to find Kyungsoo. He needed answers. He wanted to find out his husband’s reasons. He was sure that he had them. There was always a reason behind everything.

So why were they stopping him from finding it out?

“Chanyeol? Oh my gosh, you’re awake!” Junmyeon called out.

Chanyeol whipped his head to the sound of the voice. He was glad to see his friend but he wondered why they’d let the people do this to him. “Why… why am I tied to this bed?”

“You don’t remember? You were going hysterical last night, almost burning everything so we had to get nullifying ice cloths from Minseok-hyung. Since his ice is the only thing that keeps you from using your powers.” Junmyeon explained.

“I… I don’t remember.” Chanyeol let out, as if confessing a crime he didn’t know he committed.

“You were shouting Kyungsoo’s name the whole time. You said you needed to see him. But… Chanyeol… I don’t think you’ll see him even if you go home.” Junmyeon stated, biting his lower lip.

“What do you mean?”

“Kyungsoo’s been missing since the day you got defeated. It’s been 3 weeks but we still couldn’t find him.”

“Has Ekho made a move?”

“Ekho? Your archnemesis? He hasn’t appeared after he defeated you.”

Worry.

Instead of anger, worry filled Chanyeol. 

He should be angered by the fact that Kyungsoo betrayed him. He should feel purely agitated, but there was nothing of the sort. Instead, he only felt his heart stifled in despair. How was he to know what’s going on when Kyungsoo was nowhere to be found?

  
  


~~~

Chanyeol’s eyes fluttered open, his head shook as the memories flooded back into his mind. When he saw Kyungsoo’s face behind the mask, he could barely think. The very existence of his heart suddenly disappeared as if every pump was a lie. The emotions that surrounded Kyungsoo became a phantom that haunted him. He was betrayed by the man he considered his world. What was he supposed to do now?

He thought that once he found Kyungsoo, he'd understand. He’ll find out the reason and they’ll work it out somehow. Once he finds Kyungsoo, he’ll feel right again. If he could simply see Kyungsoo, he knows that he’ll find answers.

But even a glimpse of the man he loved was nowhere to be found.

Save for the pictures that were in their penthouse, Kyungsoo never showed himself to Chanyeol again. The hero tried to look for him. Scouring every city throughout the country just to find Kyungsoo. But the villain hid himself away from Chanyeol, it was like he never existed.

Chanyeol thought it was odd that even the orphanage that raised Kyungsoo knew nothing about him when he asked them. They’ve forgotten Kyungsoo’s existence as if their memories were erased. When Chanyeol thought that Kyungsoo didn’t want to be found, he sulked into the abyss of surrender. How could he possibly find someone who refuses to be found?

All he wanted was to know the reason. All he wanted was to see Kyungsoo again. All he wanted was Kyungsoo. He couldn’t believe how his life revolved around his husband. He was weak. He wasn’t a hero. No hero could ever be as weak as him.

How was he going to protect others when he couldn’t even protect himself?

The tears that poured out of his eyes raced out again. His cheeks were already tainted by past fallen tears and he could barely breathe this time. His lips let out pained sobs as he cried out his lover’s name. It was the only thing he could do. Wallow in the pain that he knows he could never get over. His face distorted in pain as memories continued to flood in his mind. He hated how he remembers everything so vividly. He hates how he could still think of the past when his present is currently crumbling.

He let out a wail of despair as he sobbed. His hand gripping his chest tightly, hoping to stop his heart from beating. He hated how his heart knew only Kyungsoo. How his heart only yearned for Kyungsoo. How his life was nothing without Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo…” His lips uttered like a chant, hoping with everything he has that the man would somehow suddenly appear there. But no matter how many times he called him, the man will never be there.

No matter how many tears he let out, his husband will never return. No matter how much he drowned in the pain, his lover will never appear. No matter what he did, Kyungsoo will never come back.

The sobs that escaped his lips pushed more and more memories to appear back into his mind, as if trying to push the happiness back into him despite the pain that each memory carried. Chanyeol could feel his body giving up, giving in to surrender.

He was losing hope. Each day, he continued to feel the pain worsen. And no matter what he did, nothing helped.

With his emotions going horribly wild today, his grip on his powers loosened. It was a tiny spark at first, but the penthouse slowly brightened as the black-out curtains caught fire through the sparks that his body released. He could feel his body producing fierce flames, wanting to devour everything around him.

His emotions were too out of control that his flames were also running amok. Mixtures of colours that represent the rainbow sparked out from him. His mind was too flooded with memories that he barely noticed the destruction he was doing. He was losing control.

The flames crept out of him, trying to eat away anything that could burn. Though the penthouse was reinforced with adamantium steel in case of villain attacks, some of the items inside may still catch on fire. The flames that grew out of Chanyeol made its way to his carpet, to his furniture, to the walls and even towards the wedding portrait that he held so important.

His eyes, still glazed with tears of despair, fell to the wedding portrait that hung on the wall. He knew that his flames were already running wild in the penthouse, burning things that could catch on fire. As he watched a destructive red fire crawl its way towards the picture, he numbly stared at it.

As the fire inched closer and closer to the frame, a vision of Kyungsoo smiling at him on their wedding day appeared in his mind.

_Kyungsoo looked around before smiling. “Nervous about what’s going to happen after everything. But… I feel content. Although I can’t help but feel like we’re standing on top of a sandcastle.”_

_“Sandcastle? Whatever we have won’t easily break down like a sandcastle. I’ll make sure of it. You’re stuck to me from today until always.” Chanyeol smiled, lifting his lover’s hand to pat another kiss on it. “I love you, Kyungsoo.”_

_“I love you, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo smiled._

Chanyeol gritted his teeth as he raised his hand to stop the red coloured fire before it could burn the wedding picture.

“I’m not letting our sandcastle breakdown.” Chanyeol mumbled to himself as he glared at Kyungsoo.

Despite the tears that still lingered on his eyes, he was determined. He’ll make sure to let Kyungsoo know that even if he thinks their relationship is on top of a sandcastle, then he’ll just have to make that into a glass castle that won’t fall as easily.

He raised his hands to control the flames that painted the house with different colours. Each of them disappearing at their owner’s control. The red flames of destruction eased first as Chanyeol’s mind filled itself with determination not to destroy anything else in the penthouse. The purple flames that tried to propagate and fill the air with toxic fumes dissipated as Chanyeol’s will strengthened. And the yellow flames that protected its owner was last to come back, refreshing Chanyeol to pull him back into the fight. That same yellow flare was also responsible for maintaining Chanyeol's body to its originally fresh state.

Just as the final flame disappeared, Chanyeol heard a loud knock from the door.

He didn’t mind it, knowing that it would be Junmyeon bothering him again. But this time the knocking was obnoxious, different from the soft solid knocks that Junmyeon made. Whoever it was, he looked away. It was probably no one of importance if all they could do was knock.

But the knocking was persistent. It was if the person wanted to come inside Chanyeol’s abode.

But it was useless, Chanyeol thought. The whole penthouse was secured with adamantium steel which included the door. No matter how much they knock, the door won't give in.

Though as much as Chanyeol trusted the penthouse defense system, the doorknobs broke and the door creaked open. Chanyeol sat there, dumbfounded that the door would be easily destroyed.

But what shocked him more is the appearance of the man he longed to see. The man who disappeared from his life a whole month ago. The man that he’s been begging to see.

“Kyungsoo…” The name slipped out of his lips in a whisper.

He chanted, begged, and even prayed to see him but no matter what, he didn’t appear. Yet here he was… standing right in front of Chanyeol with the same villain costume he wore when he defeated him. The mask that was taken off before, hung on the guy’s face, covering it again.

Kyungsoo stepped inside the penthouse, walking straight for Chanyeol who looked like he was already on the verge of starving. The guy threw his mask to heaven knows where before stomping his feet on the floor. “You… You idiot!”

Chanyeol flinched when Kyungsoo shouted.

Kyungsoo gritted his teeth as he glared at him. “What the fuck are you moping around for?! Are you just going to stay down there like a loser just because of one defeat?! Are you really that weak?!”

Chanyeol shook his head, trying to think if he’s just hallucinating but Kyungsoo took it as an answer to his question.

“It was one defeat! ONE! You always defeated me! But I came back, didn’t I?! I always came back! Were you always this weak?! Just because I won once, you’re giving up?! Was all that talk about being a hero a complete lie? What about hunting for criminals?! Are you just going to let the city you protected so much burn down to ashes?!”

There was no response from the hero. Kyungsoo frustratingly scoffed as he looked at Chanyeol. He looked completely defeated, like he had completely lost his desire to live and it infuriated Kyungsoo. The villain continuously experienced defeat, but he would always rise and fight back. It agitated him that the hero he considered his rival sunk into this defeated state.

“No matter how many times villains lost, we always came back to win. But was one loss really enough to completely eradicate the hope inside you? Was it really enough to stop you from rising again and facing me?” Kyungsoo scoffed. “Are you even a hero?”

But no matter what Kyungsoo said, Chanyeol sat there silently. Staring at him as if he was an illusion that would disappear if he ever uttered a word.

Chanyeol couldn’t believe his eyes. He couldn’t believe that the guy he was so desperate to see was finally standing right in front of him. He had lost all hope of seeing him, but there he was. He could hear Kyungsoo’s lovely voice despite the criticism laced into his words. He could see how gorgeous Kyungsoo was albeit wearing the villain costume that often fought him.

And then, his mind questioned him. If he moved, would he be able to touch Kyungsoo?

“Well don’t just sit there! Say something!” Kyungsoo demanded.

It irked him how Chanyeol just sat there like a lost puppy, eyes concentrated on him as if everything he said just passed from one ear and went out the other. He was infuriated but Chanyeol didn’t seem to care, all he did was stare. He gritted his teeth when he saw Chanyeol move, as he stood up from the couch and took a huge step toward him.

He braced himself for impact. Chanyeol’s punches always felt like a sledgehammer thrown right onto him. He was going to attack right after, he was sure he could take on the attack. Whether Chanyeol flares up or whatnot, he was ready to counter-attack.

He was so wary of his lover one second and the next he was already kissing him. His lover hovered over him as their tongues collided as if exploring an unknown path despite years of already knowing every corner of it. Kyungsoo could feel Chanyeol’s hand on his nape while another groped his lovely behind. He could feel his arousal oozing out of him despite the anger he felt just a few seconds ago. Chanyeol has always had this power over him, like his skin wouldn’t feel like it was his. His body always reacted differently, losing control over it like a flowing river into a gush of waves.

He realized, however, that kissing in that situation was not right. It wasn’t wrong, per se, but it wasn’t right either. So he pulled away, pushing Chanyeol with the slightest bit of hesitance, since he didn’t want those warm lips away from his, but he needed to confirm what was happening.

“W-Why are we kissing…?” His breath was unsteady while looking at Chanyeol’s half-lidded eyes. The taller didn’t seem to understand the question, what with his eyes lingering over Kyungsoo's lips as if the question interrupted something solemn.

“I don’t… I don’t know… I just…” Chanyeol answered with a stammer, he was eyeing his lover’s lips before looking right into Kyungsoo’s eyes. His heart felt like it wanted to erupt as he looked at the man he loved. That feeling of falling in love all over again was no joke to him, because he just continuously fell in love with Kyungsoo no matter how long they’ve been together or no matter what they’ve been through. Every time he looked at Kyungsoo, he felt his heart burst with the flames of love. Every time he heard Kyungsoo’s voice, he felt his heart thump to its rhythm like a hypnotized snake. Every time he felt Kyungsoo, his body kept asking for more. Which was why he came to a conclusion that he needed more of Kyungsoo’s lips against his, it prompted his lips to lean back to capture the smaller.

Kyungsoo didn’t really hear an answer, but what he did feel were Chanyeol’s lips on his. He felt the taller’s warmth encircle him, pulling him until he was straddling Chanyeol on the couch. The pull was enough to break their lips away, parting them to breathe. Kyungsoo watched Chanyeol’s tongue glaze his lips before pulling him into another bout of fiery kisses. Kyungsoo let out a moan when he felt Chanyeol’s hand ventured down, groping the curves of his behind to lead him into the bliss of temptation.

Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol’s hands fumble around before pulling their upper garments off and unceremoniously throwing it somewhere. He grunted when teeth made contact with his skin. Chanyeol sucked on the erect nubs that had grown excited over the kisses that they shared.

Chanyeol flicked his tongue on his lover’s nips, nibbling on them before sucking and repeating it. He loved eating Kyungsoo, more so, he loved hearing those lovely notes Kyungsoo let out when he was busy tasting his man. He loved hearing Kyungsoo cuss when he hit the right spots, though he loves it even more when Kyungsoo calls out his name in a desperate plea, wanting him inside his delectable hole.

Just thinking about it made Chanyeol’s member throb in anticipation. He couldn’t help but salivate at the thought of eating Kyungsoo’s ass, biting his round cheeks and hearing him belt higher notes. His hand travelled inside his lover’s pants, squeezing his lover’s juicy plump bottom. He couldn’t help but leave purple roses on his lover’s skin, a reminder that he’s Chanyeol’s property.

Kyungsoo gasped when Chanyeol placed him on the couch, getting rid of his pants that covered the magnificence of his partner.

And with the black-out curtains scorched by Chanyeol’s fire earlier, the moon peeked into them to illuminate the beauty of his husband’s nakedness on the couch. When Chanyeol noticed that Kyungsoo looked out of it, he grabbed that chance to pull Kyungsoo over him again. He kissed his partner, tongue almost sliding down Kyungsoo’s throat as he pulled him closer.

Kyungsoo’s arms instinctively wrapped itself around Chanyeol’s neck, grabbing a fistful of hair as their tongues coiled around each other, sucking lips as if it’s candy they haven’t tasted before. Chanyeol’s hands naughtily slapped Kyungsoo’s ass, making the smaller groan into the kiss. The taller couldn’t help but lick Kyungsoo’s lips before lifting his bottom with his strong arms.

Kyungsoo gasped when his erection was swallowed into a hot pit of saliva. His hands gripped the couch’s backrest to support his body while his mouth continuously sung hymnals through praise. He could feel Chanyeol’s tongue moving around his length while lips moved up and down. The combination of the two made him feel weak and breathless. He could already feel his knees begging to give up but Chanyeol’s mouth refused to let him go.

The taller’s mouth enjoyed the erection that stood inside his cavern. His tongue thrilled to have another taste of his lover. As he moved his tongue to coat everything with his fluid, his hand hastily played around the twitching hole behind. He felt Kyungsoo take a tight grip of his hair, a symbol that he needed to breathe.

The position was changed momentarily. From straddling Chanyeol’s shoulder, Kyungsoo felt that air was something he wouldn’t be able to have. Especially since Chanyeol shifted Kyungsoo to sit on his face while the taller lay on the couch.

Chanyeol loved the sight of Kyungsoo spread apart for his tongue to venture and enjoy. He was thrilled to eat him again, thrilled to hear those hypnotic moans that came out of those luscious lips, and he was thrilled to get another chance to taste his lover. He spread apart Kyungsoo’s lovely mountains to reveal that throbbing hole that spun his excitement. It was clear as day that he'd envelop it with his wet tongue, tainting it with his saliva to mark what was his.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, could clearly feel his lover’s tongue around his hole. He could feel Chanyeol playing around it, flicking it repeatedly.

Chanyeol’s hands didn’t stand unoccupied for long. After spreading him apart to enjoy Kyungsoo as a treat, Chanyeol’s hands wandered about to reach for Kyungsoo’s lively pole. Even when Kyungsoo sat on top of his face, he still found a way to make his hands useful.

Kyungsoo could only tighten his grip on the couch’s backrest as moans full of ecstasy danced out of his lips. He couldn’t help but mutter a string of curses as Chanyeol’s hand worked magic onto his pride while his lover’s tongue continuously ravaged his hole. He felt weak, his mind slowly losing the voice of reason that kept telling him that this wasn’t what was supposed to happen. This wasn’t right… but was it really _wrong_?

He belted out a high note when Chanyeol started nibbling on his ornaments. He could feel something rushing its way out, and if making it wait would only cause him to explode.

“C-Chanyeol… Chanyeol!” He called out, which only fueled his lover to do better.

He felt the world move again, his grip on the couch loosened as he felt his back drop down to the couch. He thought he could have a moment of rest, taking in a breath of air, but he was wrong. He was more vulnerable in this state, yet clearly, he didn’t notice it. But when he finally did, it was too late.

Chanyeol’s wet finger had already driven itself into his warmth. Kyungsoo couldn’t even remember what it was that he was trying to say, but he could clearly hear moans resonating inside their house, echoing back right into his ears.

“You sound so good, baby.” Chanyeol drawled.

Kyungsoo shuddered when he felt an additional finger travel into him. His insides trembled at the rush of emotions that swelled inside him. Any remnants of his initial feeling when he arrived disappeared like a blown candle with Chanyeol’s fingers burrowing itself inside.

And despite loving the moans that were coming out of his mouth, Chanyeol’s lips still found its way to it. Kissing Kyungsoo’s lips with yearning alongside his need to keep him. Their tongues entwining together into a tornado of emotional desire.

Kyungsoo groaned when he felt Chanyeol’s fingers curl inside him, pushing into something that drove him into the brink of madness. He could feel the pressure taunting him to release whatever it was that was pushing itself out of him. It was a rush and he could feel it right at the tip of his erection. And as if that wasn’t enough stimulation, Chanyeol’s other hand stroked his partner’s shaft along the movements of his fingers.

He wasn’t sure what or how, but a sticky white liquid shot out of him the moment he felt the rush make its way out. It made him squirm under Chanyeol’s body, trembling into the sensation that left him spent but not entirely satisfied.

That was when Chanyeol knew he would hear it soon. His mouth continued to busy itself, leaving traces of purple roses that symbolized his mark along his lover’s body. He was busy sucking and nibbling different parts of Kyungsoo’s body that the latter grew impatient of it.

Fingers were great, and hands moving together with it felt amazing. But he wanted more. Something bigger, something thicker, something longer, something more satisfying than just fingers and hands.

“Ugh, Chanyeol, I need you inside me.” Kyungsoo’s lips uttered with longing. His tone begged the taller, earning a lovely kiss.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but let out a triumphant smirk. He wasn’t going to let this one go, but he didn’t want to come in unprepared. Carrying his lover into their room, he immediately reached for the nightstand drawer. Pulling out lube, he didn’t waste any more time and threw off his clothes which he was sure would be somewhere they weren’t meant to be again when dawn broke.

Chanyeol lathered a good amount on his lover’s shaft, making Kyungsoo groan. “It’s cold.”

“Don’t worry… I’ll be sure to heat you up.” Chanyeol stated.

Kyungsoo wasn’t disappointed with the statement, though. He knew Chanyeol would deliver when he made an order. After placing himself between his lover’s legs, his tip already managed to pull out notes from Kyungsoo that he loved to listen to.

Chanyeol smiled, pulling back to embrace his lover’s left leg after stationing Kyungsoo’s right leg between his. His husband looked at him with high expectations, it was so easy to read him when they were in bed. It was a language he learned after continuous pleasure-filled moments. And this time his songs of praise became even more glorious in Chanyeol’s ears when he finally dipped. The tip of his erection finally coated inside Kyungsoo’s hole.

Kyungsoo moaned loudly when Chanyeol slammed his hard-on all the way inside. He could feel Chanyeol losing control, letting out the beast that lay dormant within him. He could feel his husband’s length twitching inside him, the excitement wasn’t lost in translation because he could clearly feel it even without Chanyeol uttering words out of his mouth.

Chanyeol wanted to hear more of that scream. He wanted to see Kyungsoo in a mess. He wanted more begging and more incoherent words. He wanted Kyungsoo to only think of him. To only look at him. To only be with him. He wanted Kyungsoo to love him just as much as he did.

He wanted Kyungsoo to lose his mind into their love making. He wanted to hear those words come out of his lips again. Those three words that he always held importance to. The words that always brought him back together despite how his mind turns to shambles.

He shifted Kyungsoo’s position again, this time, wrapping his arm under Kyungsoo’s hips and pulling it up. When he slammed his length back in, Kyungsoo shrieked in complete ecstasy. Chanyeol could hear his breath shaking in pleasure as he repeatedly defiled Kyungsoo’s hole. Ramming inside it without a care in the world. He loved it, how Kyungsoo was gripping the sheets of the bed, how Kyungsoo’s eyes couldn’t focus anywhere, how his name continuously poured out of Kyungsoo’s lips and how those three words became a gospel hymn in those moments.

“Oh God– I love you, Chanyeol… Fuck me… Ahhh… So good.” Kyungsoo called out in succession. He shrieked, he screamed, and he hit high notes that made Chanyeol feel complete.

He felt his own length throbbing inside Kyungsoo’s tight hole, it was thriving with energy. The more he pushed inside, the more Kyungsoo sounded Godly, like a patch of spring in a winter storm. He was a sanctuary that Chanyeol worshipped and no matter how much he heard it, he still wanted to hear more.

Thrust after thrust, he felt more needy. He loved listening to Kyungsoo, but he loved tasting him more. His hips didn’t stop themselves from violating his partner. Excessive force was used and soon Kyungsoo’s white liquid was starting to make a comeback. Chanyeol thrust faster, deeper into his lover as he too felt the waves wanting to splash along the shore like white horses foaming the sea.

Kyungsoo frantically reached for Chanyeol’s hand, hoping to hold him as he neared his climax. Chanyeol didn’t just hold his lover’s hand, he leaned closer to capture his lips. Though he continued to plunge his lover’s hole, he didn’t let the opportunity of eating his lips be missed. Stretching Kyungsoo, Chanyeol groaned when the smaller’s opening tightened around his length. Wanting to squeeze everything inside and not leaving anything.

“Oh fuck!! Chanyeol!” Chanyeol felt his shaft switch into auto gear as he and Kyungsoo reached the pinnacle of pleasure. Sticky white fluid dripped off from their bottoms as they both gasped for breath.

Chanyeol immediately lost the pressure on his arms, putting all his weight on top of Kyungsoo after releasing his lover’s trapped leg. “What were we talking about again?”

“I don’t fucking remember anymore.” Kyungsoo answered with a pout which only made Chanyeol kiss him again.

“Yeah… I don’t remember any of it either.” Chanyeol smiled before planting another kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips.

  
  


\---

Kyungsoo opened his eyes to a familiar bed. A soft blanket covered his body and as he took a breath, the smell of Chanyeol invaded his nose. He groaned before turning his head to his side, coming face to face with Chanyeol’s eyes.

Chanyeol tried his best not to fall asleep. He wanted to make sure that it wasn’t a dream, plus he wanted to be sure that Kyungsoo doesn’t escape if it was true. He watched Kyungsoo fall asleep after their venture into nirvana that night. He was so overwhelmed with his emotions after learning that Kyungsoo was real. It wasn’t a hallucination nor was it his imagination. It was the real Kyungsoo. The man that he devoted his life to, the man that he will forever love.

When he noticed that Kyungsoo’s face turned red, he realized that the guy was planning to hit him—a move he does whenever he’s embarrassed. But Chanyeol was faster, since he was fluent in interpreting the different looks on Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo’s wrists were already trapped above his head as Chanyeol hovered over him with toned muscular arms that didn’t change despite weeks of stagnancy. They stared into each other’s eyes, feeling all kinds of emotions rushing through their veins.

Chanyeol leaned in, hoping to kiss his husband again. But Kyungsoo suddenly said, “Will you stop kissing me?!”

“I can’t help it. I’m in love with you.” Chanyeol reasoned before he successfully claimed Kyungsoo’s lips. 

The kiss was different from last night. It was soft and full of warmth. The yearning was still there but the rush was lost. It felt like spring glossing over a winter storm, fresh flowers budding out with the beauty of love clearly abundant from them. The kiss was like melting snow amidst the blooming plants that rose valiantly amidst the cold, lonely earth. Kyungsoo could feel how much Chanyeol cared for him with that kiss, and for all it’s worth, Kyungsoo knew that Chanyeol was telling him the truth.

When their lips parted, each had a drunken stare which drowned them into each other’s eyes. Emotions flickered within them, passing a moment of comfortable silence with nothing but their eyes talking.

“You… you should hate me.” Kyungsoo whispered, the first to break their silent connection.

“I could never hate you.” A huff came out of Chanyeol’s lips before he moved back to his spot. Laying back down beside Kyungsoo so they could talk. 

The villain appreciated the move, since he wasn’t sure if their talk would even make sense with their erection on high alert underneath the blanket.

He turned toward Chanyeol, facing him. The hero immediately held on his hand, intertwining their fingers before kissing the back of Kyungsoo’s hand.

“I realized that even if you are a villain… I won’t stop loving you. Even if you plan to destroy the world or break everything apart, I won’t ever stop loving you.” Chanyeol confessed. 

It was the thoughts he pondered for days on end. He thought how Kyungsoo was the reason why his heart was in so much pain but the truth was, he could never stop loving Kyungsoo — even if he was a villain.

He wasn’t vulnerable to pain since he was still human, and that’s why he could never abandon his feelings. Even to the man that considered him an enemy. Though people may only see him as a hero, behind that mask was still Chanyeol. A man that fell in love, married the love of his life and discovered that he was a villain. But it doesn’t change who Kyungsoo was to him. Kyungsoo will still be Kyungsoo, the man that completely owns him.

“That’s not something a hero should be saying.” Kyungsoo stated.

“But I’m not wearing my mask right now. Right now, I’m talking as Park Chanyeol, your husband.” Chanyeol saw the fluff of pink that covered Kyungsoo’s cheeks. This led him to smile as he reached out to caress Kyungsoo’s cheek. “And when I wear my mask, I’ll still continue to love you, but I’ll make sure you won’t hurt anyone as the Hero Blaze.”

“No matter how many times you stop me, I’m going to rule the world.” Kyungsoo stated, a matter-of-fact tone evident.

“Whatever you do with your mask on, I’ll stop you while I have mine on too. But once your mask is gone, you’re back to being Park Kyungsoo, my husband and the love of my life.”

Kyungsoo shot him a glare after what he said. Yet Chanyeol could see his husband’s cheek turn hot, the redness filled Kyungsoo’s face after the continuous confessions that left his lips.

But Chanyeol couldn’t help it. He loves his husband too much that without him there, he felt hopeless. As if walking around like an empty shell without its pearl inside. He doesn’t want to return to those painful days, and he knows that even if other people find it odd, they will never understand how much he loves Kyungsoo. With just his emergence, Chanyeol felt whole again. Like his life was sewn back together after it broke apart.

“Look at you suddenly coming to this kind of conclusion. All it took for you to revive is a night in bed.” Kyungsoo continued to glare.

“No. All it took was for you to come back to me.” Kyungsoo scoffed at the words that Chanyeol said. “I should have realized who you were.”

“If you did, you would’ve held back your punches. Don’t think I’m so weak that I couldn’t take you on. I could fight you as a villain and still have time to go home and cook dinner.” Kyungsoo scoffed with pride as he bragged about his achievement.

“I’m sorry… But you’re right. With our masks on, I’m a hero and you’re a villain. We’re archnemesis who fight each other.”

“Right. So, you should come back because destroying the world isn’t fun if no one’s there to stop me.”

“Regardless of who we are with our masks on, we’ll remain husbands and that’s something that won’t ever change. I realize that now. So don’t leave me anymore, because I’m hopeless without you.”

“You’re insane to stay married to a villain.”

“What can I say? I fell in love with that gorgeous villain.”

“When are you going to stop all that cheesy crap!”

“Never.” Chanyeol smiled as he leaned forward to capture Kyungsoo’s lips again.

\---

The crowd cheered in complete unison when Ekho was taken back by a fireball. Loud cheers and hopeful praises resounded as the symbolic flames of justice made its return. Blaze flew onto the sky, meeting his archnemesis who simply dusted his shoulder after getting hit by the fireball.

“What’s for dinner?” The hero smiled.

And despite the hero’s face covered by his mask, Ekho could hear the smile etched on the hero’s lips.

“Water.” The villain answered as he raised his hand to make a sphere of ice.

“Ah… I look forward to eating you in the shower then.” The hero charged forward with his yellow fire blazing on his fist aiming to punch the villain he was in love with.

EXTRA:

Kyungsoo was chopping vegetables on the cutting board when Chanyeol’s arms snaked its way onto his torso. Kyungsoo flipped the knife on his hand, twisting it to face toward him. He was trying to stab Chanyeol with it but the hero managed to hold his wrist. The hero pulled him, making him turn around to face Chanyeol.

The hero had a wide grin on his face as he chuckled at Kyungsoo. “You’re doing all of this on purpose to tempt me, aren’t you?”

Kyungsoo gasped at the comment, his face turning bright red before he stammered to find the right words to answer. But even before he could come up with a proper one, Chanyeol leaned forward to capture his lips into a kiss.

  
  
  



End file.
